


Afternoons and Coffeespoons [podfic]

by bellatemple, greeniron



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yellow Eyed Demon was a liiiiiiittle bit delayed in getting around to his psychic kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoons and Coffeespoons [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afternoons and Coffeespoons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/288525) by [bellatemple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple). 



  
[M4b ](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Afternoons%20and%20Coffeespoons.m4b)        |||        [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Afternoons%20and%20Coffeespoons.mp3)  


Time:  29:18


End file.
